Para Mi Ángel
by V. Lohengrin
Summary: Bartenders always have their special drinks up their sleeves.


**Para Mi Ángel**

* * *

><p>Pairing : Alan HumphriesEric Slingby

Rating : M

Genre : Romance

Prompt : Alcohol

Summary : Bartenders always have their special drinks up their sleeves.

Disclaimer : Alan Humphries and Eric Slingby belong to each other.

Warning : Don't disturb when Eric is making his drink for Alan ^^ And please, don't read if you're underage or offended with the theme of the story.

* * *

><p>Alan took in his surroundings in astonishment. He was sitting on the bar to stay close to Eric, who had volunteered to fill as bartender, who was busy mixing drinks for other reapers.<p>

"This must be one of the wildest office parties," he said, gesturing to the dance floor where Ronald was doing a not so appropriate dance among other drunken reapers.

"Uh-huh. One of the most bizarre one, ever," Eric laughed.

They both watched with their mouths slightly hung open as their boss joined Ronald, while Grell giggled maniacally with his drink.

Obviously, the fancily dressed redhead was to blame for Will's drunken state.

Alan chuckled as Will attempted some movements and turned back to Eric. "I hope he won't remember anything tomorrow!"

Eric grinned. "Oh, if he does, he can't blame me for the drinks. Blame it on his low tolerance of alcohol… and Sutcliff."

The two reapers, who seemed to be the only sober reapers there, laughed at the jokes.

"Say, Eric, I didn't know about this. Your bartender skills, I mean." Alan said as he wiped away a tear. "You never told me."

"Learnt it at Spain," Eric hummed, as he put a bottle away. "Aren't you gonna have anything, 'lan? Everyone here had already tried at least one. You left."

Alan shrugged. "I'm not really interested in alcohol. Well, what do you have still?"

Eric smiled. "Since you ordered so late, I got only one here," he said, as he poured the mixed red liquid to a glass.

"Yeah? What's that?"

Instead of handing Alan his drink, Eric took a gulp himself and leaned in till their lips met. Slowly the liquid was poured into Alan's throat, leaving the smaller reaper blushing and wanting more.

"It's… sweet. And fuzzy." Alan commented when he had found his tongue. "What's that called?"

The blonde leaned in for another kiss instead of replying, sampling the taste of his lover till he reached Alan's ear.

"_Para Mi Ángel_," Eric whispered tenderly, and bit his ear lobe gently. "_Para tí, mi amor_."

Alan moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Eric's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Don't think for a second," Eric murmured on his neck, "that I didn't notice you staring at me since you're sitting there. You perv."

Alan could feel his temperature booming. Literally. Well, Eric had decided to abandon his tie and suit on a corner, his shirt sleeves rolled to show his toned arms off and three of the buttons were left undone so that he could do his job better. The tie and the jacket are straining and in the way, he reasoned, and the sleeves and done buttons are hot. Indeed he had his fair share of enjoying the view of Eric's chest—because really, who can resist it?

"Y-You…" Alan tried, as Eric's mouth made him unable to speak properly.

"Hnn?" Eric murmured teasingly, as he pulled the dress shirt of Alan's body to join his suit and clasp near his.

"You d-did that on p-purpose," he finally managed, after a loud moan when Eric landed a blow on his collarbone (which luckily went unheard due to the cheers and laughter and loud music), "didn't you?"

"I don't understand what you're talking about," Eric replied.

"Put off that innocent face, Eric Slingby. It doesn't suit you at all—what do you think you're doing?"

Eric's strong arms snaked under his and pulled him up to the bar, while Alan waved worriedly and tried not to fall off from the five-foot bar.

"H-Hey!"

And somehow, Alan ended up sandwiched between the bar and his eager lover.

"You've been waiting for this, aren't you?" he attacked the sensitive spot below his ear, his hand rubbed cheekily at his aching groin.

Alan could not deny. Not that he could voice anything from the beginning, since Eric's hand continued to toy on his body.

"Everyone is drunk," Eric whispered in his ear, somehow sounding deadly, "and highly unlikely to get more drinks. Not that they'd get what they want, cause the bartender is making the last drink for the party."

His eyes gleamed like a predator. Alan knew that he was the prey, but somehow that got him even more excited.

"Now it's time for Sex on the Bar, _mi amor_. It's prepared especially for you tonight."

"_Gracias_," Alan managed between the moans and groans. "I look forward to enjoying it with you…."

And then the bartender Eric Slingby prepared his special drink of the night for his special customer, Alan Humphries.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Para Mi Ángel : For My Angel

Para tí : For you

Mi amor : My love

Gracias : Thank you very much

* * *

><p>Fanfic exchange for Samejima Rie.<p>

Not related to Halloween in any way, unless we're talking about Halloween office party, of which I'm unsure if they have.

Anyway, enjoy! This is my treat!

Happy Halloween! ^^V


End file.
